deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Luigi
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Scarlet Vampire Flan459= Description Mario and Luigi Finally Face of in the Epic Clash of Big Bro vs Little Bro! Interlude Wiz:Mario... Boomstick:...Luigi. Wiz:The 2 Poster boy's of the World's Most Popular Gaming Franchise in the World. Boomstick:And Tonight the 2 Plumbers are Gonna Fight to the Death! Wiz:I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick:And It's Our Job to Analyze Weapon's Armor, and Skill's to see Who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!!! 'Mario' Wiz:First up is the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario "Jumpman" Mario. Boomstick:Mario has Tons Of Power-ups, As Do Luigi, But we are Giving them The Bare Essential Power Ups, Basically their Power-ups. Wiz:Mario has The Fire Flower, Cape Feather, Mega Mushroom, Penguin Suit, Metal Cap, Invisicap, Tanooki Mario, and Finally, Mario's Strongest Super Power Up, The Rainbow Star, or, The White Tanooki Suit. Boomstick:Mario's Hammer is also Here, And that Bastard's Hammer can Smash 100s Of Foes Into Foe-Cakes, mmm. Just Like how Grandma Boomstick Made hers... Wiz:The Fire Flower and Super Cape are Pretty Self Explanitory, While the Others are Pretty Lengthyish. Boomstick:*Clears Throat* Mega Mushroom Expands Marios Size Temporarily, Penguin Suit grants Ice and Better Swimming, Metal Cap = Metal Mario Invisicap = InvisiMario Tanooki mario Makes Mario a Furry, The Rainbow Star is Mario on LSD and...Shit, The White Tanooki Suit is Basically an Infinite Starman. Wiz:Mario In that Form However is Only Killable By Several Things However, Being Crushed, Lava, And Bottomless Pits. Boomstick:Mario is Strong Enough to Survive a Hypernova, A Black Hole, Can Lift a 70 Ton Fortress and Kick it, And Can FUCKING Flatten It!! Wiz:However, Compared To Luigi Mario isn't As Bright, He Usually Heads Into Battles Guns or Power-ups Blazing Without a Strategy, However Few Can Underestimate The Legendary Hero Known as Mario. Mario:It's-a-Me! 'Luigi' Wiz:Luigi of Course is Mario's Little Brother, and He Has Quite The Skill's And Power-ups in-hand. Boomstick:Luigi Has Now Just his Hammer, but he Has His Poltergust 5000, Which can Suck Anything up and Spit People Back out to Deal Massive Damage, and He Still has His Negative Zone, Which Might Prove Useful Again...Unlike... Scene of Tails Magic Gloving through Luigi Plays Wiz & Boomstick:Yikes... Boomstick:Luigi has The Ice Flower, The Power Flower, Double Cherry, Cat Bell, The Blue Shell, and Finally...A Fucking Pillow. Wiz:The Ice Flower Allows Luigi to Skate at High Speeds and Freeze his Foes, His Power Flower Turns him invisible, Double Cherry Grants him Up to Five Clones, The Cat Bell Turns Luigi into a Neko and Grants him powerful Attacks Like the Paw Slap, and He Can Also Climb Walls, and Finally the Blue shell Lets Luigi Spin in a Blue Shell at Very High Speeds. Boomstick:That Pillow By the Way is Luigi's Trump Card, If You Get him Asleep, He Will Suck you Into His Dream Realm!! ''' Wiz:There Luigi Has A lot More Attacks, Especially with His Luiginoids, and He Can Also use Those Luiginoids in Battle, Like He Used with Mario, And Finally, Luigi can Also Grow in Dreamy Luigi Mode! '''Boomstick:Luigi is A Total Wimp However, but that's Negated in Dreamy Luigi Form, Luigi is One of the Strongest Side Kicks In Gaming History. Luigi:Let's-a-gooo.. 'DEATH BATTLE!!' The Mushroom Kingdom. 6:00PM It Was The Day, That Both Plumber's Were Waiting For, The Day that will Spell Eternal Happiness Forever. Their Wedding Day. However, What Both Didn't Know is That Peach Was Purposed to Both Plumbers, and Peach Nervously Said yes. And it wasn't Funny when They both Saw The Other in A Wedding Groom's Tux, Peach Gasped, Hoping for the Best, Mario and Luigi got an Idea, No, BOWSER Got the Idea of the Two fighting for Peach, The Bros Just Accepted It, 2 Days Later... Bowsers Castle 9:00PM Mario and Luigi stood in Frontof the Entrance of Bowsers Castle, An Audience watched in Excitement. Both Mario and Luigi nodded and Both got into a Fighting Stance. Mario:Let's a Go! Luigi:Okie Dokie!! FIGHT!! Both Rushed at Each other and Attacked Each other, Both Hitting the Others Hammer with Their Hammer, Trying to Overpower the Other when Mario Knocks Luigi onto the Ground as Luigi Puts the Hammer away and Throws Electricity at Mario, Doing Quite a Bit of Damage To Mario as He Brought out the Fire Flower. Luigi And Mario Threw Fire and Electricity at Each other Respectively, Causing a Decent Sized Smoke Cloud to Surround the Arena, Luigi Realized He Could Use the Cloud to his Advantage and Whacks Mario into Bowsers Castle Walls With A Powerful Hammer Strike, Mario then Jumped on Marios Head Twice and Then Kicked Luigi Back onto the Arena as He Turns invisible, Mario Brings out His Cape. Mario Flew around The Arena, Looking for Luigi, But Didnt, Notice him Jump ALL THE WAY To the Top of Bowsers Castle, as he Jumps Onto Marios Leg and Mario sees LuigI and Begins Spinning Super Fast. How Mario Stopps Spinning as Luigi Begins Luigi Cyclone, as The 2 Are Engaged in a Cyclone Fight, In Which Luigi Gets Knocked Towards the Lava. However, Luigi Was In Cat Luigi Form and Begins to Climb the Pit back Up and Stands In front of a Metalic Mario, Luigi Got his Ice Flower On And Froze the Entire Battle Field and Then Skated Into Mario and Smashed His Head into Mario, Luckily Getting a Mis-fire, Launching Mario into the Ground as Mario Stood up Not Too Bruised and Jumped on Luigi with the Extreme Weight and Kicks Him but Luigi redirects his Launchedness towards Mario as Mario reverts Back and the Two Punch Each others Fist, But Mario Launches Luigi in the Air and Melts the Ice. Mario Expected Luigi To Come back For a Counter attack, But Luigi was Unconsious, Mario Smiled, Reminding him of When they Were Friends, and Looked at the Pillow, It Looked...Familiar...A Dream Pillow! Mario Gasped as He Was Sucked into the Dream Dimension, And Was Brought to Dreamy Bowser's Castle, Mario Saw Luigi Grinning, Holding His Hammer. Both Bro's Collided Hammers But Marios Face went to Angered to Horrified when he Saw the Luiginoids appear from Luigi and creates 3 Shockwaves, Which Mario Barely Dodges, as he Consumes a Rainbow Star he Sees 5 Dream Luigis and Eyes Widen As All 5 Luigi's Smash their Hammers Powerfully to the Ground Making 15 Luiginoids Create Shockwaves, That Mario Barrages Through as He Punches all 4 Of the Luigi Clones and Rushed at Luigi, Who Jumped into a Luigi Constellation. Mario:Oh Mama Mia.. Mario Saw Many Luigis Appear and Rush Towards Mario and Cover him in Luigi, Mario Was Being Hit by Each Luigi, Feeling Tons Of Pain, Mario Successfully Broke Free However, and Unleashed Mega Mario, and Mario Saw Luiginoids turn Back into Luigi, Mario Tries to Crush Luigi, But Gets Stopped as Luigi Grows into Giant Dreamy Luigi. The Giant Brothers Nod and Punch Each other, Not Letting the Other Catch a Break, and Mario suddenly Consumes A White Leaf, Going into White Tanooki Mario. Mario:HERE WE GO! Luigi Gulped, But then Realized he Has One Chance and Shrinks Back Down as Mario Flies towards Luigi at Super High Speeds, Mario Gets Sucked into Something, the Poltergust 5000, as Luigi Lets Mario Free Towards the Fiery Lava Mario Immediately Wall Jumped onto a Tiny Platform, and Flies Back towards Luigi, Which Was a Terrible Mistake, Because Luigi Entered Negative Zone, Stop Marios Flight Mario Grabbed onto the Ledge of The Cliff as Much as he Could, Screaming as Luigi Smashed His Hammer onto Marios Head, Launching him into the Lava, Melting the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Back in the Dream World Luigi awakens And sees Marios Cap on Fire and Puts the Fire Out and Celebrated. Luigi:I'mma Luigi! #1! KO! Marios Corpse Is at the Bottom of the Lava Luigi and Peach Get Married and Bury Mario's Hat. 'Conclusion' Boomstick:Whoa Whoa! No Pitch Forks! Wiz:This Fight is Insanely Close! Mario is Stronger, Luigi is More Tanky, Mario is More Skilled in Power-ups, Luigi is More Equipped, White Tanooki is Invincible, And Dream Luigi...Grants Luigi Insane Power. Boomstick:Basically Luigi Is A lot Stronger in Dream Luigi Form, Granting Him Godly Powers, Size Manipulation, Luiginoids, Powerbuffing... Wiz:Finally, Luigi Knows White Tanooki's Weakness, While Mario Does Not Know DREAMY LUIGIS Weakness. Boomstick:Looks Like Mario's Worst Nightmare Was Death! Wiz:The Winner is Luigi. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Noah And Miracle are Looking at Each other. Noah:You Ready? Miracle:Yep! Both Draw their Weapons and Smile at Each Other. NOAH VS MIRACLE |-|Withersoul 235= For this season finale, why not put the two most famous bros ever against each other ? Mario TBA Luigi TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Mario Luigi I don't care Who do you think will win ? Mario Luigi Draw/Tie |-| Sebastian pereira90= Description Interlude Mario Luigi Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE Results Advantages and disadvantages |-| RatedMforMario= MARIO VS LUIGI.png|RatedMforMario Mario VS Luigi (sebas).png|StarMario89 maro vs lugi update.png|Updated (RatedM) Mario VS Luigi RatedM.png|Current Update Mario VS Luigi is the second episode of RatedM's DEATH BATTLE! series featuring Mario from Nintnedo and Luigi from Super Mario Bros. in a fight to the end! Description Which of Nintendo's greatest icons will emerge victorious? This debate ends here! Interlude Wiz: Nintendo is a video game company bent on dominating the video game market, and to accomplish this, they gave us some of the most beloved characters, like Mario the mascot and protagonist of Super Mario! Boomstick: And Luigi, Mario's younger brother and Player 2! Wiz: For this fight, we'll be using power-ups that are exclusive only to that brother, so no Fire Flower or Starman! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Mario Wiz: Born as one of the seven Star Children, Mario was destined for greatness Boomstick: Yeah, but his infant self was annoying! Wiz: Mario and his younger brother/opponent wound up in New Donk City where they worked as plumbers, but when an ape named Donkey Kong kidnapped his girlfriend, Pauline, Mario sprung into action. Boomstick: Next thing you know, he's gone zero-to-hero just like that! Wiz: However, everything changed when he entered the Mushroom Kingdom, a peaceful land inhabited by Toads, Yoshis, and what not, all under the rule of Princess Peach Toadstool. Boomstick: Yeah, but when Bowser showed up, he kidnapped her like any power-hungry tyrant would do! Wiz: Mario chased after Bowser, completing every challenge set in front of him until he reached his castle where he had defeated the tyrannical king. Mario: So long-a-Bowser! Boomstick: and then the Mushroom Kingdom had a new hero! Mario's journey was all thanks to his great jumping ability! Hell, when he was in New Donk, he was known as Jumpman! ' Wiz: That's right, Mario can jump up to 40 feet in the air! That's five times more than the greatest human leapers who can jump 8 feet into the air! '''Boomstick: Not to mention his strength! Mario is really, really strong! ' Wiz: That's right! Mario is capable to lift and destroy castles twice his size! Not only that but he can throw the heaviest of opponents like DK, Bowser and even Ganondorf! 'Boomstick: Yeah, the man even kicked an entire damn castle! ' Wiz: Mario's also quick to react, like when piloting the Star Diver! '''Boomstick: This man has it all! Wiz: Not so fast, Boomstick, Mario may seem powerful but he's fairly naive and not much of a strategist Powerups, Forms, & Abilities - Metal Cap, Wing Cap, F.L.U.U.D., Firebrand, Ultra Hammer, Cape Feather, Raccoon Mario, Tanooki Suit, Rock Mario, Cloud Mario, Bunny Mario, Space Mario, etc. Boomstick: But even then, those Toads can rest easy when they have Mario on their side! Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! Luigi Wiz: With Bowser defeated and Peach saved, who got all the credit? Boomstick: Mario! Wiz: That's right, but even the greatest of heroes could use a little help! Luigi (coming out of a pipe): Let's-a-go.. Boomstick: Luigi was also born as a Star Child, but I don't think he was the chosen one! I mean, he got kidnapped at birth for Christ's sake! Wiz: Sure, Luigi wasn't the luckiest star child, but he still is one. One day he won a mansion that just so happened to be infested with ghosts! Boomstick: Yeah, that was kind of a problem because Luigi's greatest fear is ghosts! Nah, scratch that, he's afraid of everything! Wiz: Sure Luigi is a bit cowardly, but he IS a survivor. He's a great jumper, and after studying Yoshi's flutter-jump, he pretty much adopted the move as his own! Boomstick: And his jumping abilities make up for his strength because Luigi isn't very strong... Wiz: That's right, in Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi struggles to lift a turnip off the ground! Boomstick: But he must have something special with him other than his skills right? Wiz: Yes he does actually! When Luigi entered his mansion, Professor E. Gadd gave him his latest invention..the Poltergust 3000! But, we'll be giving him his newer one, the 5000 version! Boomstick: Yeah, this baby can suck up almost anything like ghosts, and people! Even my ex-wife, haha! Wiz: Ahem, anyway, Luigi can certainly hold his own in a fight, however, he's not much of a strategist, he's a coward, and has much less experience, at least, when compared to his brother. He also possesses a dark force field called the Negative Zone, which can slow down one's movement. Keep in mind, however, that this only affects living organisms, but not natural material like fire, water, grass, etc. Powerups and abilities - Kitsune Luigi, Poltergust 5000, Negative Zone, Ultra Hammer, etc. Boomstick: But with all that said, Luigi has more than earned the title of Video Gaming's Greatest Player 2! Luigi: I'mma Luigi number-a-one! Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once in for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Fight Mario rests on a pipe, until Luigi jumps out of it, waking Mario up. Mario: Let's-a-go! Luigi:Oki Doki FIGHT! Luigi charges toward Mario, preparing his Thunderhand to punch him, but Mario activates his Firebrand and their two fists collide, making a small explosion that sends the plumbers back. Luigi transforms into Kitsune Luigi while Mario turns into Raccoon Mario and the two brothers take to the sky, where they try to push each other, putting their shoulders together. Mario manages to punch Luigi, but Luigi also punches Mario, making the brothers punch each other, but then, their power-ups wear off. Luigi and Mario: Oh mama miAHHHHHH! The dynamic duo plummets into the ground, but Mario pulls out his Cloud Mushroom and creates a cloud in which he land on. Luigi takes notice of the cloud and joins his brother on it. Luigi pulls out his Poltergust 5000 while Mario pulls out F.L.U.D.D. Luigi starts to try to suck up Mario but he Mario uses F.L.U.D.D.'s water to push Luigi back, making him crash into a wall, and breaking his Poltergust in the impact. Mario, who is using F.L.U.D.D. as a jet-pack, starts to throw fireballs at Luigi, who starts taking damage from them. Luigi launches himself at Mario with the Green Missile move and Mario flung back, losing his Cloud ability and F.L.U.D.D. With very little items left, Mario decides to save his power-ups for an emergency. Luigi punches Mario and they both get into a brutal fist fight. Mario punches Luigi in the stomach, and Luigi punches Mario in the face. Mario's nose bleeds while Luigi's mouth bleeds. Both brothers use their Thunderhand and Firebrand to try to finish each other off, but they both get caught in the small explosion. Mario and Luigi are finally on land. Both Mario & Luigi are exhausted but they decide that, no matter what, only one can leave alive Mario: It's-a-Mario time! Luigi: Oh no! Mario runs toward Luigi, only to stop when Luigi pulls out his Ultra Hammer. Luigi then swings and then...BANG! Luigi then notices a bloody red cap. Luigi rests thinking his brother is dead but Mario runs towards him with an Ultra Hammer and tries to squish Luigi but the Green Thunder blocks it with his trusty Ultra Hammer, and soon finds himself engaged in a deadly hammer-to-hammer brawl against the Whimsical Italian Plumber. They lock their hammers, when Luigi tries to punch Mario who dodges and kicks Luigi. Both of the brother's hammers break when they swing with all their might. Luigi notices he has no other items left, while Mario uses a Metal Cap, turning himself into Metal Mario. Luigi tries using a Thunder attack on Mario but it won't hurt him. In response, Mario puts on a Wing Cap as well, and pulls Luigi into the air. Mario: So long, a-Luigi! Mario throws Luigi into the ground making his legs break. Luigi screams in his pain while Metal Wing Cap Mario flies down. Luigi looks at his brother in horror and Mario squishes Luigi's head. Mario transforms back into his regular self until Cappy showed up. KO! Mario then returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, ready for some cake and Wario is seen taking Luigi's wallet from his overalls. Conclusion Boomstick: Yikes. That's gotta hurt... Wiz: This battle was an extremley close call. Both brothers had similar feats, strengths, and neither held a distinct advantage. See, Luigi may have battled Ghosts, Dimentio, and occasionally Bowser, but Mario is on a whole different level. Mario has defeated Bowser, Count Bleck, Mr. L, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong as so much more! Boomstick: Yeah, Luigi was faster and much more athletic, but he just couldn't match Mario's superior strength and durability! Wiz: And that's not all! Mario had a much wider variety of power-ups! We delved into the games, comics and even the movie, but we were actually shocked to see that Luigi had a lesser variety of exclusive power-ups! Even if they used their ordinary power-ups, like the Fire Flower or Lucky Bell, there's no reason to say that the result would be any different. And even if we had taken into account all power-ups, Mario's SHEER durability, strength and experience outclass Luigi. Boomstick: Even then, Luigi's Poltergust couldn't do much as it COULD capture Cappy if Mario had him, but even Mario doesn't need much use for Cappy as he's proven he can defeat much more dangerous foes than Bowser. In the end it looks like Luigi was Mari-owned. Wiz: The winner is Mario. Next Time! Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE! We see the Milano and the Great Fox cross paths Fox: This is Fox! Let's rock and roll! Peter Quill: Not so fast, furball... Fox VS Star-Lord is next! Do you agree with this outcome? Yes No Conclusion was correct but analysis wasn't. Correct Analysis, wrong outcome Neither was correct. Trivia * The Mario Bros. are Nintendo's go-to mascots, and are also some of the most well-known video game characters of all time. * This is the first time a Nintendo character(s) is/are used in this series, with the next two being Mario VS Link and Pikachu vs Agumon. * This is the first same-series themed fight with the next one being Mario VS Link. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Became a DBX Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario Category:"Nintendo Mascot" Themed Death Battles